Mirror Image
by fantasybrain57
Summary: On a routine patrol of the city the girls encounter the Powerpunk Girls with some new allies. Where the girls deceived all this time or is there more to it?


**I had this idea come to me after watching the PPG again on TV and decided to write this. A few things to clear up first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Craig McCraken does. Rowdyrunt boys idea belongs to NannerWaffles at Deviantart**

**I don't know the exact details of the Powerpunk Girls, but for the sake of the story Him stole a magical mirror that creates an opposite of whoever happened to cast a reflection. Since the Rowdyruff boys had disappeared since they were 7 and broke all ties with Him and Mojo Jojo, Him thought the clones would be enough to destroy the Powerpuffs. Just like the boys they were equally matched and have had major encounters that nearly destroyed them all. The boys finally returned in the first year of high school, which the Powerpuffs didn't like very much. Eventually they proved to everyone their new "Mother" Professor Tesla had changed them for the better, especially when they now helped the girls protect the city and beat the Powerpunks. It is the beginning of their junior year of high school and Boomer and Bubbles have been dating since the end of their freshman year. Butch and Buttercup say they are good friends, but neither knows the feelings they have for each other. Brick and Blossom are best friends and are known to be the smartest of the siblings, but keep their feelings to themselves thinking the other doesn't feel the same. **

**I have been babbling long enough on with the story.**

The PowerPuff girls were on a routine patrol of the city on a Saturday morning, they noticed most villains attack when people are just waking up and are most vulnerable. Buttercup kept adjusting her jacket so it wouldn't feel so lose. "Buttercup just zip it up all the way, it will be less of a hassle" Blossom said. "I know these are supposed to help, but come on" Buttercup retorted. Bubbles flew closer to her sister "We use these for a reason or do you want _that _to happen again" After having outgrown their clothes they had been created in, they hadn't thought that regular clothing could be easily destroyed. The professor had created for them a uniform style clothes that consisted of a long black dress that stopped mid thigh, a short zip up jacket, in their respective color, that stopped around their stomach, white stockings and black Mary Janes like when they were younger. Buttercup instantly turned red, she remembered the little accident that happened months ago.

The girls stopped a large meteor shower that threatened Townsville. They had managed to stop all the rocks, but reentering the Earth's atmosphere with regular clothing didn't turn out so well. The RowdyRuffs showed up late to give the girls a hand. Boomer pointed them out in the sky "Look there they are" They flew up to the girls when they noticed the ripped up layer of clothing that barely clung to their bodies. All 3 immediately turned a shade of red that put Brick's hat to shame. Before the girls completely turned around, the boys turned their backs to them not only to be gentlemen, but to hide the redness of their faces that didn't seem to go away. The girls noticed the boys behind them knowing they were there to help with anything, but had their backs turned to them. "Late as ever huh boys" Buttercup said. Brick tried to find his voice "You s-s-should probably h-h-head home n-now" Bubbles felt a cold chill and wrapped her arms herself to finally notice their situation "GIRLS!" her sisters turned to her trying to cover herself and looked down at how they looked. They instantly flew as fast as they could home leaving the boys in the air thinking how much they had actually seen.

It had been awkward for all 6 to look each other in the eyes again or even talk, but eventually things got back to normal acting as if it never happened. Blossom turned to look at the 2 "Besides these are very comfortable and easy to maneuver in" They noticed an explosion near the center of the city "Come on girls we got trouble" The 3 streaks of light landed in the street near a burning tanker truck. The driver was lying a few feet away; Blossom quickly pulled him back "Sir are you ok? What happened?" the man groaned "It's them…" he lost consciousness. "Blossom we need to get him to a hospital now" the sirens of the approaching ambulance rapidly got closer. Blossom turned to the girls "Bubbles get this man to the paramedics, Buttercup help find whoever did this" Bubbles took the man to the ambulance as Blossom and Buttercup took to the skies to search for the villains. They didn't have to look far, just above them 3 shadows hovered just waiting for them.

"Blossom up there!" Buttercup pointed to the figures. Blossom got a good look at them "Buttercup they're…" "I know" both girls ascended at the others' level. "What are you punks doing back in Townsville" Buttercup tried to sound as intimidating as possible. Berserk chuckled "Come on we don't even get a hello?" Blossom looked at Brute and Brat "Why do you have to hurt innocent people to get our attention?" Brat placed a hand on her hip "How else are we suppose to get your attention then?" "Showing your faces is good enough" Blossom and Buttercup turned to see Bubbles with serious look on her face; they don't see that very often. "Don't worry _we_ aren't here to fight you" Berserk snapped her fingers "Oh boys" 3 boys appeared behind the Powerpuffs. Bubbles eyes widened and her sisters both had a looks of shock, they didn't want to believe what they were seeing.

The Rowdyruffs were floating a few feet in front of them. Brick was wearing a blood red beanie instead of his usual baseball cap, black jeans, grey Nikes, and a black shirt with flame decals. Butch wore a dark green t-shirt with a number 7 on the front, dark beige cargo pants, black and green converse and black fingerless leather gloves. Boomer had an unbuttoned blue shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt, denim jeans and white and blue Adidas. All three had sinister smiles on their faces that reminded the girls of the old Rowdyruffs that only wanted to see mayhem and destruction. "We've been waiting a long time for this" Brick said in a low tone. Butch charged at Buttercup punching her in the abdomen sending her flying into a nearby building. Blossom followed where her sister landed "BUTTERCUP!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a kick aimed at her head she barely had time to block. Bubbles didn't move as a barrage of punches and kicks kept connecting all over her body. _How can Boomer do this to me?_

Bubbles didn't want to believe that Boomer would betray her like this, he always said how much she meant to him, was all that a lie then? Her body could barely move as she was being thrown into streets and buildings like a rag doll. Sure each impact hurt, but the knowledge that Boomer was just playing her the whole time heart her more than anything. Buttercup wasn't doing so well herself. The tears in her eyes that would blur her vision didn't help much either. Butch had always seemed genuine with her, sure he could be well Butch most of the time, but she mentally cursed herself for thinking he had changed. Deep down she wanted to think that he really was good and maybe even be with her like the stories she read when she was younger. Blossom was trying not to get her emotions get the best of her, but like her sisters it's hard to fight with a broken heart.

Blossom thought it was odd how she could keep up with Brick, he was always stronger and faster than her, even if it was a little bit of difference. She wanted to believe that he didn't want to do this and he was holding back, but the way he looked at her, he was going all out. She knew she had to end this quick because not only were the boys a problem, the Powerpunks would be enough to finish them. Blossom was wearing down quickly and didn't see a downwards kick that sent her flying to the street below leaving a crater as she hit. Dust and debris flew everywhere as she tried to get up. Brick flew down, grabbed her by the throat and picked her up holding her a foot off the ground. "Don't tell me this is all you can do" he said with a smirk. Blossom closed her eyes and waited for whatever was to come as tears crept down her cheeks. "Don't worry I promise it will be over quick"

Butch was beating Buttercup into the ground near the park. He stood up looking at the defeated Powerpuff. "Are you crying BC?" Buttercup looked up at him bruised and broken "I can't believe I trusted you…" Butch laughed his old maniacal laughter he had as a child. "Come on Buttercup you actually thought I _cared _about _you_?" Buttercup looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow you did hahahaha this will make finishing you so much more better" Buttercup closed her eyes waiting for the end, her heart felt like a million pieces and her will to fight was gone.

An office building was trashed as a bloodied Bubbles was thrown in followed by Boomer. "Why won't you fight Powerpuff?" Bubbles tried to get up, but fell to her knees. "I'm not going to fight you…" Boomer laughed "Man why do I have to get the boring one" He slowly walked up to her pulling her hair to stare into her eyes "Then there is no reason why I should keep this up now do I?" Bubbles let out a whimper as his fist flew toward her face. A loud noise that shook the building cause Bubbles to open her eyes. The final blow she waited for never came and in front of her stood a blond haired teen with a dark blue jacket with 2 yellow stripes on the arm, navy blue pants and running shoes. He slowly turned around looking at Bubbles with his ocean color eyes "I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner" Bubbles was really confused now the other boy was flying back, then she got a good look on who saved her "Boomer?"

Buttercup heard a loud _crack_ that she first thought was her own skull breaking, but she opened her eyes to see a boy in a forest green jacket with 2 stripes on each arm, navy blue pants and running shoes. He turned to look at her then turned to the other boy getting up from the blow. Buttercup rubbed her eyes to wipe away the remaining tears to see if her vision was working right "Butch?" "Come on Buttercup we got work to do" Buttercup slowly got up holding her side "What…how…?" "I'll explain later, can you still fight?" Buttercup moved her arms and legs to see if anything was broken "I'll manage" He pointed to the sky at the Brute with a look of rage on her face "That bitch is yours, that asshole is mine" Buttercup stood next to him "I don't think so, I should be the one to beat him" Butch looked at her "I'll give you 2 reasons: One he hurt you and two he dared to say I didn't care about you…" Buttercup looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes.

Blossom felt the hand around her neck slip away, but she didn't fall to the ground. Someone held her up as she tried to clear her head. She looked at who it was and saw familiar blood red eyes staring back "Brick?" "Hey Blossom I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough" Blossom looked up and saw the other boy struggling to get back up "If you're here who is that?" Brick glared at the other boy "He is a Rowdyrunt" "Rowdyrunt?" Brick knew he had to clarify "They're like the Powerpunks, our opposites from that stupid mirror…" Blossom didn't know what to say, but she didn't care, all she knew was this was still the same caring Brick and he didn't turn his back on her "…Brisk, Breach and Bunker, they make our old selves look like saints" Blossom saw Berserk make her way down "Blossom you can take her right?" Blossom checked herself to see how much more she could take "Yeah I can take her" "Good, Brisk is mine, we still have some unfinished business, but I got new beef with him…" Blossom stopped "…no one hurts you girls and gets away with it" Blossom watched as Brick shot off toward Brisk, while she floated toward Berserk.

The town exploded with energy as the heroes and villains clashed that was both scary and amazing. The citizens of Townsville knew that the boys and girls would triumph in the end, no matter the odds. They were fighting to protect the people they cared about and nothing will ever be able to beat them.

**This is more of a preview of a story that popped into my head during the weekend. If there are enough people that request it I would be more than happy to write it, but if NannerWaffles asks me not to use the Rowdyrunt Boys I have to respect that. So that's about it tell me what you think either through a review or PM.**


End file.
